


Facebook Stalking

by thethingthathasnoname



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingthathasnoname/pseuds/thethingthathasnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank finds something unexpected on his facebook. Just a (really) short drabble for all your graymichael needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Stalking

Frank was just innocently scrolling through facebook late on a Tuesday evening, when he came across a picture of a girl he was pretty sure he didn’t know. She looked pretty hot, the first girl that he had found attractive in a very long time, and looked to see who it was posted by. Must be a friend of a friend sort of thing.

That’s weird. Stephen Carmichael had posted it. Who was she? His sister?

He squinted even closer on the image. It was a full body shot of her in a particularly pretty dress, all lacy and smart. Her figure was amazing, especially those legs. I mean, wow. Man, he had to get him some of that. He tried to zoom in on her face and it was a bit blurry but he could see relatively well. She looked quite a lot like him. Must be his sister then.

Oh.

Wait.

Shit.

He looked down at his crotch and found a bulge forming.

This was not good.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short but just a tiny bit of fun to get your graymichael brains going. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly.  
> PS: I'm new here so if I do anything wrong, let me know :)


End file.
